Jared Hawkins
"The Shimmering Phantom: Blue Ranger!" ―Blue Lupin Ranger's roll call Jared Hawkins '''is a 16 years old boy and the current Blue Lupin Ranger.' 'Character History: Jared Hawkins is the son of Clarissa and Richard Hawkins and the younger brother of Adrian Hawkins. When he was three years old, his parents died in a car accident so he was left in the care of his older brother who was the only relative alive and he vowed to look after his younger brother in his parents' absence. When he was five years old, he went to play hide-and-seek with his older brother who was only 16 years old at that time. He was counting numbers while his older brother went to hide somewhere in case if he will be found by his younger brother. Once Jared went to look for his older brother, he paused and saw Adrian being attacked by a mysterious stranger who used his strange powers to freeze Adrian, trapping him in an iceberg. Jared was shocked at what he has seen but he didn't properly see the attacker's face since he was too young to remember his face. Once Jared unknowingly touches the ice that his brother was being trapped inside, it shattered into thousands of pieces, leaving him distraught at the loss of his brother and only family. Later on, he was left in the care custody of Charles the Butler along with other children Amelia and Andy who also lost their loved ones in the same incident. A few years later, when Jared grew up and turned 15, Charles soon explained to him and his adoptive siblings that the monsters known as Ganglars were responsible for taking the lives of their loved ones. He presented the VS Morphers to them, and said that it is time that they should become Power Rangers but warned them to keep their identities secret from civilians including the polices. Andy, Amelia, and Jared made a vow as Phantom Thieves that they will retrieve their loved ones back from their worst enemies. Soon, Jared dropped out of Middle School and took a job at the Strange Ginger Cafe to earn some money. '''Personality: Jared is the youngest member of the Phantom Thieves, only two years younger than his teammates but acts as the mature member of the trio. He is smart, intelligent but also has a silver tongue. He hates being teased by Andy, though he still loves him as his older brother. He doesn't want to be treated as a kid by his friends since he can take care of himself and do things on his own. He is seen as a younger brother to Amelia and Andy. Jared is the brains of the trio since he knows how to hack into the technical systems. As a child, Jared had been feeling very lonely ever since his parents were killed in a car accident and his older brother being taken by Frostbite. But after Charles took him under his wing and became a Phantom Thief alongside his friends/foster siblings, he soon started to see Charles, Andy and Amelia as his family. He is the polar opposite of Kade Greenwood as being sensible and serious while Kade is gullible and naive. The two may be rivals in Ranger Forms, but as civilians, they treated each other as close friends and brothers Family Richard Hawkins (Father; Decreased) Clarissa Hawkins (Mother; Decreased) Adrian Hawkins (Older Brother; Missing) Charles the Butler (Guardian) Amelia Gibson (Foster Sister) Andy Baxter (Foster Brother) Blue Lupin Ranger TBA Notes TBA Appearances TBA See Also * Tooma Yoimachi - Super Sentai Counterpart in Lupinranger vs Patranger